Code Geass:Second Chances
by Tsuyoru Tatsuya
Summary: Lelouch, after getting both Code and Geass, meets Euphy and Shirley in the world of C. He promises her that he would make everything alright. What would happen if God decides to grant his wish? A time travel fic. Being rewritten due to extremely poor writing style and grammar. The Name and summary might be changed to, you have been warned. next update by March or April 2019
1. Code Geass:Prequel

_The basic idea for this particular chapter was taken from the story_ Entropy _' written by_ 'Shadowblah2'.

 _It is a good story and he is one of the best writers i have seen on this site, so please read his story if you ever get the time. It is better than mine anyway._

 _And to anyone who had read my first attemp at this story, I will only say this:_

 _"I have not copied a single word feom another user this time. The only thing taken from another story is the basic concept for this chapter(which i have written in my own words). So please just read the whole thing before posting comments about copying another's work"_

\--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--

 **Code** **Geass**

Lelouch slipped down the carpet leaving a bloody trail in his wake. If nothing else, his death would be a grand show for the world to watch.

He finally came to a stop and saw Nunnally crawling over to him and grabbing his hand. He could feel his time growing short and he knew that the next part of the plan was the most important. He knew he had to hurry to get in his final part in this act before dying.

' _Wait a second, why is Nunnally crying?_ '

It couldn't have anything to do with him could it? She had called him a Monster and rightfully so, as who else would have used a power like Geass on his own sister? She should be happy that the Monster would be no more. But then why was she crying?

 _'Could it be that she knows? But how?'_

He had ensured that no-one knew about Zero Requim. Except for him, only Llyod, Cecile, Jeremiah and Suzaku knew about the plan. everyone else had been Geassed to forget about this.

 _'Then Why?'_

Maybe she was just sad that her brother was dying. She must be sad for the brother who loved her, who was dead a long time ago. Killed by this Monster that had taken it's place.

 _'Anyways I have to proceed with the plan'_

He tried to speak but the blood loss had already made him pretty weak and so he wasn't able to say any more than 'I'. He took a deep breath trying to ignore the pain it caused him due to his pierced heart and lung.

"I..." He was barely able to speak anything. "Destroy...the world... and created it... anew"

 _'Crap'_ Instead of ' _so you create it anew_ ' he had said ' _and created it anew_ '.

 _'At least it won't_ _have any major complications on the plan'_ He thought. _'Lets just forget about it. It's not like I can do anything now.'_

And with these thoughts he took his last breath.

Or so he thought.

 _\--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--_

A voice drew him from his endless sleep. He sat up with a start. Gasping for breath trying to calm down his racing heart.

 _'Wait,_ _h_ _eart_ _? Didn't Suzaku pierce it with his sword?_

He looked around trying to find some clues as to why he was alive. He saw two doctors conversing and concentrated on what they were saying.

"The reason for death was failure of multiple organs due to lack of blood like-"

 _\--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--_

He had called a team of doctors, engineers, after death specialists, etc. to look to it that his body was kept on the Damocles before it was launched into the sun.

He had ordered thwm to assemble in a small town in California near Jeremiah's farm. That was where his body was to be taken.

Their fear was apparent on their faces. Who wouldn't be afraid if called by the Demon Emperor himself?

He knew that all these men hated him but that didn't matter right now. All he needed them to do was follow orders.

" **Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands you...** "

He had then proceeded on to command them on what they were to do after he died and also to not notice anything strange.

\--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--

A voice pulled him from his daydream.

"...Starting with the heart which rupture due to application of force by a sharp object."

So his heart had burst. Then how was he alive.

 _'I dont even have the Code'_. As he thought this, a strange suspicion entered his mind. He brought up his right hand to investigate. And sure enough there it was, glowing bright red, the symbol of Geass. A bird about to take flight. He quickly ren throught the owners of this code. First V.V. then his father and then him.

 _'But if i took the code, then how was i able to use Geass?_ '

I will look into it later, he thought to himself. First he had to get out of the crematory unnoticed.

He may have Geassed them to nit notice anything strange but he won't be taking any chances now. Especially since this was the matter of keeping a peaceful world he had made for Nunnally. Zero Requim must succeed. And for that he would have to remain dead. No-one could know that he was alive.

He quickly got up and used the butt of the gun, which was kept with his other personal belongings on his side, to hit both the doctors behind the head, making them loose consciousness instantly. He took on the thinner doctor's clotheclothes and mask.

As soon as he stepped outside, he heard a gasp.

"Your highness, but how?..."He turned around to see Jeremiah Gottwald along with Anya Alstreim sitting in the waiting room chairs( **idk much about hospitals and all, so just take it in** ). He felt his anger surge inside him for a moment before speaking

"Jeremiah, why are you here. I told you to go back to your orange farms as soon as you pulled out of Japan. You have risked the whole plan by coming here you know that? And how were you able to recognise me even with this mask?"

Jeremiah kneeled down on the floor and looked up at him looking regretful and... confused? why was he confused.

"Forgive me for disobeying you M'lord, but seeing your body get the proper respect it deserved from all the soldiers was something I took upon myself to ensure that no-one could even think about harming your body after what you did for this world, even if it doesn't know it."

"He didn't even sleep on the flight here." Anya chimed in from the side. Her monotone was receding and he could hear a bit of respect in her voice. After the 9 long years of housing his mother's soul in herself, she was finally returning to her original self.

"Yes M'lord. If anyone would have recognised me then i would have taken care of them( _read:killed them)_. I had taken an oath to protect you with my life. Protecting your body was the least I could do."

' _God_ _can this day become any worse?_ '

"And I was able to recognise you because of the Geass in your eyes."

"Geass..."

 _'Apparently it can'_ Lelouch thought. as he tried to search for a mirror. and behold he truly had Geass as well.

He had seen his contact lenses kept along with the rest of his personal belongings but didn't think about wearing them as he had the Code and so he thought that he didn't have Geass.

Without a word he turned around and rushed back to the room he had come from, Jeremiah and Anya coming behind him. He quickly found and put on his contact lenses.

He had succeeded to some degree in activation and deactivation of his fully manifested Geass like his father but it was still very hard to do and so he decided to just go on with the contacts.

"So now I have both the Code and the Geass... but how?" He wondered aloud.

"The code M'lord?"

Lelouch held up his right hand while continuing to think. He heard a sharp intake of breath which confirmed the fact that Jeremiah understood the importance of this discovery.

 _'C.C. said that Geass can no longer manifest after a person completes his contract and takes over the code. But i never completed my contract with her. So this must be a loophole in the contract. If that is true then this new power...'_

"Only i possess this new power which combines both the Code and the Geass. So i shall call it..."

 **"Code Geass"**


	2. The World of C

**The World of C**

 **3 Days after the Demon's death:**

"You look bored"

Lelouch's eyes snapped open at that comment. C.C. was lying in his arms on his bed. It took him a moment to register what she was saying.

"Of course I am bored. There is nothing for me to do anymore. When I was Zero, I had to plan an Empire's destruction, then as the demon Emperor, I had to plan the Zero Requem. Now I have nothing to do. Won't I be bored?"

"So last night was nothing to you?"

"Wha-No. No I mean Yes. No... Arghh. Shut up you witch that is not what I was talking about"

C.C. giggled at his predicament. Finally she decided to release his boredom as a return-gift for what he had given her the night before(all wrapped up with ribbons too, his tendency for drama never went away).

She reached out with her finger and touched him on his forehead, right between the brows.

Lelouch felt his eyes closing under her touch. He struggled a bit to keep them open but failed.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

After some time Lelouch's eyes fluttered opened.

Where am I?'

That was the first thing he could think about. He was supposed to be in his room, on his bed. Then the memories of what happened returned to him.

'That witch. I will get her for this'

Looking around, he saw all of his memories inside picture frames. Oddly enough, the pictures in those frames were moving.

'Wait, moving pictures. But it could only mean...'

"I'm in C's World."

Below him was a floor of what appeared to be white marble. He was still wearing his birthday suit. He silently willed himself to appear in his normal clothes. A person's mental projection can be changed as the person wants. All it takes is imagining it in your mind's eye.

He couldn't physically have been in C's World, so he figured his consciousness was transpored there by C.C.

"Lelouch!"

A familiar voice called out from right behind him.

He turned around just in time to see a flash of pink hair before being crushed in a bear hug.

"E-Euphie...?" Lelouch choked out. His sister's voice bringing tears to his eyes as he remembered the SAZ massacre. He still blamed himself for the lives of so many innocent people including his sister Euphy.

"How are you lulu?"

After hearing the voice of Shirley, he wasn't able to control his tears any longer. He started crying before the two women whom he had loved the most but had died due to mistakes he had made. His brain had stopped working and so he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He began to apologize to them.

"Please forgive me Euphy, Shirley. It was my fault you died. If I had given a bit more attention to my surroundings, then you would be alive. Please Forgive me."

Lelouch began to choke towards the end of his apology.

"Brother," Euphemia said in a sympathetic tone, taking a step back to stand right in front of him.

"Please don't blame yourself for what happened to us. You didn't know that your geass had become permanent or that Rolo would kill Shirley. It's not your fault. Please stop crying."

Shirley and Euphy again hugged Lelouch to calm him down. After a few moments, he stopped crying and hugged them back.

"Come on now brother. We have been waiting for you for a long time."

Euphemia took Lelouch's hand and pulled him towards where the picture frames were.

They stopped in front of a frame where all of their happy moments were shown. Nunnally and Euphimia running around in the Aries Villa, Shirley kissing Lelouch, Euphimia putting a crown made of flower on Lelouch's head and so on.

Seeing all this Lelouch began to tear up again. They both proceeded to hug him. After some time, when he calmed down, a thought entered his mind. He stepped away from them and then asked

"Euphy, Shirley Why am I seeing you two? You are both..."

"Dead, right. You are seeing our mental projections of ourselves at the time of our death. This is the speciality of the world of C. You can see anyone you want, it doesn't matter whether they are dead or alive. Only a Geass user or a Code bearer can enter this world."

"I took my father's Code the last time I was here. And I still have my geass. So I qualify on both terms."

Shirley nodded.

"But why am I seeing you both?"

"Our desire to speak with you was so strong that the Collective Unconscious had to agree to let us meet you." A smile full of affection came upon Shirley's lips and she took his hand in both of hers. "Euphemia wanted to see you once again, and I wanted to tell you something before you met God."

Lelouch was shocked.

"Why do I have to meet the Collective Unconscious?"

Shirley took back her hand and returned to stand beside Euphemia again, Lelouch watched them both carefully, not knowing what to expect the reason to be to meet God.

Euphemia was the first to speak again, her voice taking on a dual tone, as if there was another person speaking with her.

" **The power of thought is the greatest power mankind possesses. A single idea, when going around in the minds of many at the same time, possesses a power to change reality itself. If 2 people think about the same thing, the power of the ideas increases a thousandfold. For example, everyone in the world was tired of war, so when the Demon Emperor died they all wanted peace. And so war stopped.** "

" **The Collective Unconscious, just as the name suggests, is a collection of the unconscious part of the mind of every living being.** " Shirley continued for her, in a similar dual tone, " **So every person possesses a part of 'God' inside them. This gives them the power to alter reality if many people agree to the same fact. God made up of infinite minds, with each mind having infinite ideas, so we never think the same thing at the same time, rendering us essentially powerless.** "

Lelouch's head was spinning with the implication of everything that was being revealed to him. It would mean that if most of the world thinks the same thing at the same time, then that thing can be converted to reality. It would mean that everything is possible everyone just need to think about it.

' _It_ _would mean that there were more ways to get a peaceful world for Nunnally where both of us could live..._ '

He forced himself to focus on what he was being told as Euphemia spoke again.

" **Due to this limitation, the number of times we have been able to alter reality can be counted on one hand. One of them was when Emperor Charles Zi Britannia was trying to start Ragnarok. The World of C was a chaos and couldn't decide what to do. But then you came and asked us 'Don't stop the march of time'. Your Geass forced Us to think only about saving ourselves from destruction and, for the first time in many centuries, we were able to agree on one thing and that was that father needed to die.** "

Shirley gestured calmly to Lelouch. She then began to speak again, reverting to her usual voice.

"Everyone in the world owes you a debt for what you did Lelouch. You can even say that God owes you his life." The corner of his lips turned upwards at this.

"So now, god wants to give you a choice too"

Lelouch couldn't help but ask

"Choice to do what?"

Instead of answering, Shirley cupped his face and said, "I do not know Lelouch, but I want to tell you this before you go. I love you Lelouch. I have always loved you and no matter what you do, I will always continue to do so."

Lelouch smiled lovingly at Shirley. He then proceeded to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, when they came back up for air, he said

"I love you too Shirley. If things had gone differently than they had, then i would have asked you to become my wife and you would not have to die." He said sadly.

"Go on now Lelouch. It is bad manners to keep god waiting", she said while giggling.

Then his surroundings changed once again. This time he was standing on the sword of Akasha. In front of his was the Collective Unconscious.

" _Lelouch vi Britannia, the first person in the world to have both, the Code and Geass._ _The Collective Unconscious has agreed that you deserve to know about the power you unknowingly gained. The power you call Code Geass._ _Any Geass a person possesses, has a few limitations which prevent it from being all powerful. However, a person with both the Geass and an activated code, can forego most of these limitation. In your case you no longer need to make eye contact, just looking at the person,you can activate your Geass. Also, now you can use your Geass as many times as you want on a person_."

"Wait, it would mean that all the limitations on my Geass have been removed." He forced himself out of his thoughts about how he could use it to his benefit as 'God' continued.

" _And you can also take it back in time with you as a gift for saving humankind from the future your parents were forcing upon them."_

"Wait, what do you mean take it back in time with me?"

 _As I had explained earlier, If the whole world wishes for a thing, it becomes the reality. Right now, the whole world is wishing that the 'Demon Emperor' was never born. To make that true, You have 2 choices. Either erase your existance completely from this world, or send your consciousness back in time with all your memories and the Code Geass._

 _And if you go back to before your father died, then the powers of your Code would be limited as the same code would be shared by 2 souls. It won't stop your aging until you take the other part of the code from whoever has it. And even then, you won't be able to stop aging until you become as old as you are right now._ _Also, the_ _code won't prevent another's geass from taking hold of you, but you would be able to break free of it should you want to to so. You won't be able to die but you wont have accelerated healing too. You will always heal back to normal form but it would heal at the pace of a normal human's. The only drawback is that you wont be able to use your Geass without taking the other part of the code from it's bearer. And I can also tell you this, you will be able to take or give codes from other bearers to anyone you want until you take the code feom your contractor._

"Wait, so you mean to say thatthere are more code bearers?"

 _"Yes Lelouch vi Britannia, there are 20 Code Bearers around the whole world. They can be found by going to their connected thought elevator. It can also give you the location of the next elevator._

 _So decide whether you want to go back in time, or be erased from existance completely._ _The choice is yours Lelouch Vi Britannia._ "

Lelouch considered it for a moment. The ability to go in the past. He would be able to save everyone he cared about. He could see the plan forming in his head. Of how he could make everything right. But it all depended on one factor:

"Which time would I be sent back to?"


	3. Code Geass:Rebirth

_Pairing for the fic._

 _Lelouch/Euphy/Milly/Shirley/C.C./Kallen/Cecile/Sayako/Marika/Nonnette/Cornelia(who doesn't like a nice challenge?)/Liliana/Kaguya/Monika_ / _Leila_

 _Nunnally/Suzaku(while telling Lulu about Suzaku and Euphy, her expression seemed a bit sad, so I guess...)_

 _Rivalz/Nina(the tech savvy couple)_

 _Lloyd/Rakshata(Lancelot/Guren? hell yeah)_

 _Gino/Anya(The cute couple)_

 _Jeremiah/O.C._

 _Akito/O.C._

 _Ohgi/_ _Villetta_

 _Tohdoh/Chiba_

 _Tianzi/Xingke(Bit wierd with her being only 11 or 12, but love is love)_

 _Rai/Alice(idk much about the two of them, but from what I have read, they could totally hit it off)_

 _I know that some of the pairing don't make sense but do understand that the story won't go anywhere near canon due to obvious reasons (to be stated in this and the next chapter for those who still haven't understood). Also consider the fact that I love a nice challenge. I would try my best to see how the story proceeds out from this and on that it would depend whether I may take out a few members from Lelouch's Harem or not. Whatever may happen, I would not add a single member more to it until and unless any person could give me a nice enough reason to._

 _Also can someone provide me with suggestions for Geass for the aforementioned people. Most of them will be receiving one, while a few wont. Also, not everyone would get a Code as there are very few of them. So don't be surprised if anyone of them dies._

 _Enjoy the story_

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

 **Rebirth**

Lelouch sighed as he closed his eyes. He could feel the beginning of a headache. It had been 2 weeks since his meeting with 'God'. After asking where he would be sent, he had proceeded to ask many other questions (for eg:- Will other people have memory of the future, If he could transfer his memories to others, etc.).

To say that C.C. was shocked after he told her what happened would be an understatement. After some interrogation (which included a lot of moaning and had caused him to wash the sheets to avoid the teasing Jeremiah would have pur him through), he got to know that she only wanted him to meet his dead sister and love interest. Him meeting 'God' was an unexpected bonus.

Fortunately 'God' had been kind enough to grant him time to do some research and fine-tune for his plans. He went through the personal data of many people he knew would be valuable in his plans. He even reverse engineered the Geass Canceller and memorized it with his eidetic memory. He also went through the design of many new technology including the 3rd to 9th generation knightmare frames Britannia had been developed.

Which led to the current situation. He was going through the designs of the radiant wave surger, the hadron cannons, blaze luminous, V.A.R.I.S. and the flight wings. He could use them for more advance research when he went to the past.

He had already thought about recruiting Lloyd, Cecile and Rakshata into a company he planned on making as soon as they graduate from their university. It would make them further their research in secret, only to be unveiled when he thought it appropriate. He could also get many nice pilots for his royal guard when he grew up and also keep them from his brother Schniezel and his father. If he was lucky then he could even turn Nonnette and Monika and maybe even Cornelia(if he was lucky) over to his side.

As these thoughts were going through his mind, he felt 2 sources of heat press against his back and a pair of hands slide around his neck.

"Good Morning C.C." he said. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a laptop in his hand. They were both naked and he was also tired from last night's session, but thanks to the Curse he had gotten, he also had a lot of endurance, making sure that he could work even with the pain that came with each death.

"hmmm. Now I can't even get a response out of you even after all this teasing, huh?" She asked.

"I know you, witch. I can guess what you would do and prepare myself for it now." He turned to face her and couldn't stop his chuckle at her pout. She was looked too damn cute for her own good.

"Listen C.C., I would be going back tonight. I need to go through as much data as possible by then. So please let me, would you?"

"I know that You might be able to make you remember, but we won't be able to do it again for atleast another 8 years. So why not do it as many times as possible right now?"

"Because if I do this right, then I might just get to move up my plans by many years and officially marry you. Then you can buy Pizza Hut for yourself." Her eyes started shining at this and she suddenly got up and went to the washroom. He could hear the shower starting and he focused back on his work.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

 **December 5, 1999:**

The tall and imposing figure of Charles zi Britannia was staring down at the newborn child in his favourite wife's hands. He was curious to say the least. The boy hadn't even cried in the five minutes since his birth. He was just staring at the surroundings with an interest whih could be easily seen in his face and his smile. Such a smile, the likes of which he thought could only exist in imagination. For how could a newly born child have a smile which could only be hoped to be seen on the devil himself? It was everything a smile shouldn't be. Cold, calculating and promising death to everything who ever saw it.

 _'Could it be? Could he actually be competent? Afterall he is_ Marianne's _son. The only person worthy to be my wife. Then there's that smile of his. He might turn out to be different from others.'_

"Lelouch" Marianne said authoritatively. He just nodded his approval. What else could he do after the shock, which came in the form of the boy's stare on his face, registered in his mind? He could feel it. There was something about this boy which intrigued him.

But as interesting as he might be, he knew the incompetence of his ministers and most of his children. If he didn't return in within the hour, he might expect to find that they had burned down the entire court. He wouldn't even have come over here during the child's birth had it not been Marianne's. He still remembered how she had broken into the court on horseback when he had denied her a session. He could only imagine what she would do if he missed the birth of their child.

The looks on those incompetent noble's faces was a bit hilarious too. For them to think that a person like Charles zi Britannia, who saw all of his children as pawns in his game and didn't care about most things, to just up and leave the court for going to see the birth of his offspring from, whom they thought to be a, 'Commoner Whore' was like a punch to the gut.

So, while he didn't want to, he had to leave the mystery named Lelouch for a later date.

He turned around and went back to his court.

Marianne vi Britannia was very happy when she had heard the doctor call out, "It's a boy."

She felt that the 9 months of suffering were worth it when she saw his face. Sharp pointy chin and deep violet like his father, with pitch black hair from her. He was a perfect mixture between the two, except for his skinny frame. He was too light even for a newborn. But his most noticeable feature was his smile and the glint in his eyes, almost looking as if he had seen another lifetime.

 _'I will have to put some fat on him'_ A part of her brain, which was not fixed on his peculiar grin and eyes, thought.

With Lelouch still in her arms, she laid down and let the magic of hypnos bring her back to the world of dreams.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

 _Please tell about other's Geass powers in the comments and also name a arms company(which would actually deal in everything but focus on weapons) Lelouch would be opening up soon._ _Hope you liked the chapter_


End file.
